The Witch Holiday
by LuckyPenny Z
Summary: Inspiré du film "The Holiday" :  Une dramione, comme on les aime.  pas besoin de résumé, prologue à l'intérieur  R&R guys :
1. Prologue

Hermione Granger était une jeune femme de 23 ans. Après toutes les péripéties qui avaient fait son enfance, elle s'était rangée dans une vie bien calme. Elle habitait un petit cottage au nord de Londres et sa vie se résumait à quelques mots : travailler, manger, dormir. Elle travaillait dans une petite bibliothèque ayant ses clients réguliers dans un quartier sympa de Londres. Elle aimait beaucoup son travail mais sa vie était monotone. Si bien qu'à 23 ans, elle avait l'impression de s'ennuyer. Elle n'avait pas de fiancé, plus de petit ami. Sa dernière relation remontait à la veille. Elle pensait enfin avoir trouvé « le bon » mais ce n'était pas le cas. Ce dernier lui avait finalement dit après presque 4 mois de relation qu'il ne l'aimait plus. Le pire dans cette histoire c'est qu'Hermione n'avait personne à qui parler. Harry était devenu auror et travaillait donc beaucoup. Le reste du temps, il le passait avec sa famille : sa femme Ginny et leurs 2 enfants. Ginny était donc très occupée alors Hermione se voyait mal aller la déranger pour des histoires d'ado. Parce que c'est comme cela qu'Hermione se voyait, comme une adolescente. Et pour ce qui est de Ron, avec qui elle était restée environ 2 ans avant de se rendre compte qu'une vie entre travail et entrainement de quidditch n'était pas une situation idéale.

C'est en repensant à tout ça qu'Hermione se mit à surfer sur internet. Cela faisait partie de son remède anti-coup de blues post-rupture : s'asseoir dans son canapé, se couvrir d'une couverture, manger de la glace et surfer sur le web. Elle essayait de se vidait la tête en lisant des histoires, en regardant les actualités, en jouant à des jeux, mais rien n'y fit. C'est alors qu'elle allait finir son pot de glace qu'elle vit une publicité qui l'attira.

**« THE WITCH HOLIDAY : Echangez votre maison pendant une période définie avec un(e) inconnu(e) et posez vous un moment pour faire une pause dans votre vie et repartir du bon pied »**

Elle cliqua alors et arriva sur un site. Elle choisit alors une destination. Elle avait toujours rêvé d'aller dans d'autres quartiers sorciers et c'était surement une bonne idée de changer d'air. Elle devait d'abord remplir un formulaire sur elle et sa maison. Une fois fait, elle devait cocher les cases des destinations ou elle voulait aller. Elle choisit France et Etats Unis. Une fois fait, elle parcouru les différentes pages où était catalogué les différentes maisons mais aucune ne lui parut bien. Elle laissa son ordinateur de côté, se leva et alla jeter sa glace à la poubelle et donner à manger à pattenrond qui devenait de plus en plus insupportable. Quand elle revint, quelle fut sa surprise quand elle découvrit un message.

_« Bonjour Mademoiselle, je m'appelle Greg Kindman et votre offre m'intéresse. Je pense que ma maison pourrait vous plaire. Faites moi savoir si ça peut se faire. Amicalement, G K. » _

Elle fit alors un tour sur le profil de ce Mr Kindman et à la lecture de la description de sa maison, elle était persuadé que c'était ce qui lui fallait. Elle vit, alors, que l'homme était en ligne et n'écoutant que son envie de partir, elle lui parla :

- Hermione : Bonjour Mr Kindman.

- Greg : Je vous en prie, appelez-moi Greg.

- Hermione : Alors appelez-moi par mon prénom aussi.

- Greg : On continue à se vouvoyez ou… ?

- Hermione : Tu as raison, autant se tutoyer.

- Greg : Bien. Alors, tu as réfléchis à la proposition ?

- Hermione : Oui, et elle m'a l'air bien alléchante.

- Greg : Cool ! Quand peut-on échanger alors ?

- Hermione : Le plus tôt possible !

- Greg : Demain ?

- Hermione : Ca me va.

- Greg : Bien, alors j'espère que ton voyage se passera bien. Je te passe mon numéro, si y'a un problème.

- Hermione : D'accord.

- Greg : Des questions ?

- Hermione : Le quartier moldu est facile d'accès ?

- Greg : A New York tout est facile d'accès, tu sais.

- Hermione : D'accord. Et, j'ai un chat, c'est pas grave ?

- Greg : Non, non. Tu peux le prendre avec toi. Je n'ai aucun animal de compagnie.

- Hermione : Ok. Et toi, des questions ?

- Greg : Aucune.

- Hermione : D'accord. Bon, bah bonne vacances !

- Greg : Pareillement.


	2. 1  rencontre avec le nouveau monde

**Chapitre un : la rencontre avec le nouveau monde.**

C'est de bonne humeur qu'Hermione se réveilla ce matin là. Elle avait passé la soirée de la veille à envoyer des messages avec ce « Greg Kindman » pour planifier son départ et tout était prêt. Elle devait prendre l'avion ce matin à 11 heures. Elle s'étira et regarda son réveil : 7h30. Elle aurait le temps. Elle se leva et alla prendre une bonne douche suite à laquelle elle s'habilla et se maquilla. Elle descendit, à l'aide de la magie, ses deux grosses valises dans le hall d'entrée. Elle déposa à côté la cage qui enfermera sa petite boule de poil pendant le voyage d'environ 5 heures. Ce dernier était en train de se frotter sur ses jambes en ronronnant pour lui faire comprendre de ne pas oublier de le nourrir. Elle sourit. Après tout, elle avait tout pour être de bonne humeur. Elle allait s'envoler pour un mois vers l'inconnu. Elle n'avait prévenu personne. Parce qu'elle n'avait personne à prévenir premièrement, mais aussi parce qu'elle voulait que personne ne le sache. Elle avait envoyé une lettre la veille à la bibliothèque où elle travaillait pour les prévenir de son absence c'est pourquoi elle ne fut pas surprise de voir, en plus du journal quotidien, un lettre de cette même bibliothèque lui acquiesçant l'acquisition de la lettre sans demander de plus. Après tout Hermione savait qu'on ne pouvait rien lui refusé. Elle s'était donné corps et âme dans ce travail et cela méritait bien un mois de vacances.

Après avoir petit déjeuner copieusement en lisant le journal, elle fit un tour dans sa maison pour vérifier que tout était parfait. Et c'était le cas. Il n'était que 8h30 alors elle se décida à prendre le livre qu'elle venait de commencer de lire. Vers 9 heures, elle arrêta sa lecture et rangea le livre dans son sac à main. Elle chercha pattenrond qu'elle trouva rapidement dans sa couchette en train de dormir. Elle prit le chat, le mit dans sa cage et ce dernier ne protesta pas et se recoucha sur la couverture mise à sa disposition. Voilà bien le seul chat au monde qui, quand on le met dans une cage, ne proteste même pas. Elle sortit avec tout son attirail et déposa les clés sous le paillasson comme il était convenu. Elle regarda sa maison pour la dernière fois avant de transplaner dans une petite ruelle face à l'aéroport. Une fois ses bagages enregistrés, elle devait encore attendre une demi-heure avant l'embarcation. Elle s'installa alors sur un banc et regarda autour d'elle.

C'est à 10h00 qu'une voix électronique s'éleva pour annoncer l'embarcation du vol pour new-york. Elle se leva, envoya un message à ce Greg pour lui dire qu'elle partait, et ferma son portable pour le mois à venir. Elle partit ensuite en direction de l'embarcadère. A 11 heures tapantes, le monstre de fer décolla avec à son bord une jeune femme de 23 ans en route pour l'inconnu.

**Good morning USA.**

Hermione, à la sortie de l'aéroport, avait pris un taxi et se retrouvait maintenant devant une immense bâtisse muni d'un portail automatique. « Wow » fut le seul mot qu'Hermione trouva à dire. Elle saisit le code et le portail s'ouvrit. Elle fit rouler ses deux valises jusqu'à la porte. Elle regarda sous le tapis de la porte d'entrée et trouva la clé de cette immense maison. C'était l'heure de vérité.

Rien que le hall était impressionnant. Il était immensément grand et haut. Elle ne put s'empêcher de se dire, avec une pointe d'amertume, qu'Hagrid ce serait senti à l'aide ici. Elle posa ses valises dans ce hall tout en continuant de détailler cette pièce : le tapis aux teintes rouge et grise qu'elle trouvait magnifique, les différents tableaux accrochés, etc. Elle déposa la cage de pattenrond et l'ouvrit mais ce dernier était paisiblement en train de dormir. Elle soupira : un nouveau monde de jeu s'offrait à lui et ce fainéant refusait de bouger et préférait dormir. Elle referma la porte derrière elle et mis les clés dans sa poche de veston. Elle avança alors dans la maison avec pour seul compagnon le bruit de ses talons claquant contre le parquais. Le reste du rez-de-chaussée était tout aussi du goût d'Hermione. Après le hall, on arrivait dans un grand salon illuminé par les rayons du soleil perçant à travers les grandes baies-vitrées. Il était grand mais pourtant très chaleureux. Le jardin, qu'elle apercevait très bien à travers les grandes baies-vitrées était à l'instar de la bâtisse, immense. La porte de droite donnait sur une salle à manger qui avait en son centre une table pouvant accueillir 12 personnes sans trop de gêne. Bien que tout fût tout à fait charmant, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle allait se sentir seule. C'est à cette pensée qu'elle sentait quelque chose contre sa jambe. En baissant ka tête, elle aperçut pattenrond. Elle sourit à l'idée qu'il était peut être venu puisqu'elle pensait être seule et qu'il venait lui dire « Mais non, moi j'suis là » mais le miaulement qu'il émit rappela à la jeune sorcière que ce chat n'était qu'un ventre sur pattes. Elle se décida alors à visiter la pièce attenante à la salle à manger qui était la cuisine. Tout aussi grande que le reste de la maison, c'était la représentation typique de la cuisine américaine, ouverte sur la salle à manger.

En voyant tout ce matériel de cuisine, elle se mit elle aussi à avoir faim. Au diable la visite de la maison, elle mangerait d'abord. C'est vrai qu'il était déjà 15h30 et qu'elle n'avait pas encore prit de déjeuner.

- _Voyons voir ce qu'il y a de bon…_ murmura-t-elle.

Elle fureta dans les placards, essayant en même temps de se souvenir ou chaque chose était placée. Au bout de 5 minutes, elle s'était préparé une assiette avec des aliments froids –qui demandaient aucune préparation, et avait coupé un peu de saumon pour pattenrond.

- _Bonnes vacances Hermione_, se dit-elle à elle-même.

Il était maintenant 17 heures et Hermione avait fait le tour du propriétaire. Si elle devait définir cette maison avec un seul mot ce serait sans conteste : grand. A l'étage il y avait quatre chambres dont celle qu'occupait le propriétaire de la maison à en juger par les différents bibelots qui la décoraient. Chose étonnante, chacune des chambres comprenait une salle de bain personnelle. Hermione décrocha d'ailleurs un sourire en coin à ce souvenir. Pour sa part, elle avait choisit la chambre au fond du couloir. Ce n'était pas la plus grande, ni la plus chaleureuse, mais elle l'aimait bien. Les tons étaient clairs et au sol s'étirait une moquette verte tout à fait à son goût.

Hermione était à présent dans le grand canapé en cuir du salon. Les pieds sur la table basse, elle lisait son livre du moment. Au bout d'une heure, elle l'avait fini. Elle se décida alors à aller un peu sur internet pour trouver ce qu'elle pouvait faire. Après tout, elle voulait changer d'air non ? Elle finit par trouver : une petite soirée sympa dans un bar moldu à thèmes. Voilà ce qui lui fallait : détente, bonne humeur et rencontres. Elle ferma son ordinateur et le laissa sur la table basse. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son chat qui dormait paisiblement dans un coin du salon où sa propriétaire avait placé sa couchette et elle sourit. Une bonne soirée s'annonçait. Elle passa dans la cuisine pour boire un verre d'eau et elle vit sur le bar, à côté de son sac, son portable. Elle avait pris pour décision de ne pas l'ouvrir de ses « vacances » et elle comptait bien s'y tenir. Une fois son verre finit, elle monta dans sa chambre, choisit ses affaires et s'enferma dans la salle de bain pour se préparer.


	3. 2 Un monde inconnu? Pas tant que ça

**Chapitre deux : un monde inconnu ? Pas tant que ça.**

Hermione prenait sa douche, se vidant la tête et se détendant, profitant d'être seule pour chanter à tue-tête. Alors qu'elle sortait de cabine de douche et qu'elle s'emprisonnait dans une serviette, elle entendit un bruit. Elle prit peur puis finalement rationalisa en se disant que soit pattenrond avait encore fait tomber quelque chose ou que soit ce n'était que le fruit de son imagination. Mais soudain, des bruits de pas montant dans les escaliers la firent sursauter. Elle chercha sa baguette, balançant ses affaires dans la pièce. Elle la trouva, caché sous le lavabo. Elle la ramassa mais à peine s'était-elle relevé que la clinche de la porte de la salle bain bougea. Elle se mit alors dans une position défensive, sa baguette pointée vers la porte.

- _Hey Greg, qu'est-ce que tu fous là, ce n'est pas ta-_

L'intrus ne termina pas sa phrase quand il vit qui il avait en face de lui. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de hoqueter de surprise. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ?

- _J'peux savoir c'que tu fiches ici ?_ grognèrent-ils en même temps.

Hermione souffla de rage mais garda sa baguette pointée sur l'intrus.

- _Baisse ta baguette Granger, je ne vais pas te bouffer_, grinça-t-il.

Hermione obtempéra à contre cœur. Elle avait gardé ses yeux fixés sur son visage mais lui profitait de la vue ce qui fit grincer de colère la sorcière.

- _Malefoy, dehors !_ cria-t-elle, n'en pouvant plus d'être regardé comme un morceau de viande.

- _J'attends en bas, magne toi_, ordonna-t-il avant de s'éclipser aussi vite qu'il n'était arrivé.

« Alors là, j'y crois pas ». Voilà ce que se répétait Hermione alors qu'elle s'habillait. Elle attacha ses cheveux à la va vite et, baguette à la main, descendit. Elle vit que l'intrus s'était servi un verre et qu'il le sirotait tranquillement accoudé au bar de la cuisine américaine.

- _Un verre Granger ?_ demanda-t-il en la voyant arriver.

Elle s'arrêta de l'autre côté du bar à son niveau et le fusilla du regard en lui retirant la bouteille des mains.

- _Visiblement non_, fit-il. Toujours _aussi coincée Granger ? _demanda-t-il en rigolant avant de prendre une gorgée du liquide ambrée.

- _Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ici ?_ grogna-t-elle, de mauvaise humeur.

_- J'pourrais te poser la même question._

- _Sauf que c'est moi qui te l'ais posé en première. Répond_, ordonna-t-elle.

- _Greg est un pote, j'passe chez lui assez souvent. Et toi ?_

- _Longue histoire_, murmura-t-elle avant de se prendre la tête dans les mains.

Ces désirs d'être dans un monde inconnu pour se retrouver au calme semblaient tout à fait compromis. Par lui en plus. C'était le pompon, la cerise sur le gâteau, la goutte d'eau qui fait débordait le vase.

- _Ne me dis pas que c'est toi la fameuse fille avec qui il devait échanger sa maison ?_ déglutit-il.

- _Quoi ? T'étais au courant ? Pourquoi t'es là alors ?_ l'agressa-t-elle, semblant retrouver toute sa verve après son petit moment de flottement.

- _Eh_ _oh, range tes griffes Granger. Oui, j'étais au courant. Mais,_ ajouta-t-il sentant que la tornade Granger allait recommencer, _je ne savais pas que c'était maintenant._

Elle soupira, comme au bord du gouffre.

- _Alors sinon, que deviens-tu Granger ? Marié à Weasley ? D'ailleurs, il est là ? Je ne l'ai pas encore vu…_ commença Drago, sur le ton d'une conversation normale avec un arrière goût de moqueries.

Mais le blond s'arrêta devant les yeux noirs de son ancienne camarade de classe.

- _A quoi tu joues ?_ grogna Hermione en pointant sa baguette sur lui.

Il eut un mouvement de recul alors Hermione baissa sa baguette mais elle continua sur le même ton.

- _Tu t'fous de moi là ? C'est une blague ? Tout ça c'est une blague ?_ cria-t-elle. _Putain, y'avait merlin-sait-combien de maisons sur ce putain de site et y'a fallu que je tombe sur cette putain maison avec un propriétaire qui est je-ne-sais-comment relié à une putain partie de mon passé. Nan mais je rêve c'est ça ? C'est un cauchemar et je vais me réveiller_, essaya-t-elle de persuader.

Drago ne dit rien. Il était estomaqué de voir Hermione Granger s'énervait si facilement, alors qu'il n'avait pas fait grand-chose. Et puis ce n'était pas sa faute à lui si elle était arrivée là. Il avait l'habitude de passer voir son ami, qu'il connaissait depuis plus de 4 ans et chez qui il lui arrivait de loger. Ce n'est pas sa faute s'il l'avait trouvé elle au lieu de Greg. Il voulait repartir sur de bonnes bases, bien qu'il la charrie. Mais lui aussi voulait oublier son passé. Ils se regardèrent en silence puis Drago finit son verre d'une traite. Il salua Hermione d'un signe de tête et partit comprenant qu'il ne serait surement plus le bienvenue dans cette maison jusqu'au retour de son pote.


End file.
